Just Another Fairy Tale
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: NiouKiri SenKiri, AU In a world much like fairy tales, there lived a lazy knight, Niou. He has to go through the usual, saving a princess. Yes, well... this princess is just... plain annoying and bratty. Poor Niou!
1. The Knight and The Princess?

Just Another Fairytale

Enjoy!

* * *

"Niou, this is the last straw!" Sanada bellowed. "I demand that you go _now_." 

Niou Masaharu yawned, "Nah… I'll go when the time is right…"

"Yeah, when the princess is kidnapped and eaten or something…" Marui muttered under his breath.

"Why don't you be a good maid and… you know… clean around?" Niou asked, giving Marui and annoyed look.

Marui glared at Niou, "It's butler, not MAID."

"Whatever…" Niou muttered, "Maid…"

"I HEARD THAT."

"You were _supposed_ to, stupid," Said Niou, rolling his eyes.

Sanada twitched, "Jackal… _escort_ Niou out. _Now._" He ordered with gritted teeth.

Jackal sweatdropped and went to "escort" Niou out.

"SAVE THE PRINCESS WHILE YOU'RE AT IT," Sanada bellowed past the doors.

"Yeah, yeah… ok, ok…" Niou said, not looking at bit energetic at all. "Go to the fortress, beat the monster… blah, blah, blah…"

Just then, Marui got kicked outta the door. He frowned, "FINE! BE THAT WAY!!! I DON'T LIKE YOUR FOOD AT ALL!" He screamed at the doors.

"Lemme guess, you asked for better food and you got kicked out," Niou said. "So Sanada wants you to follow me along like a pack mule."

"…I'm not a pack mule," Marui muttered.

"Eh, I'll just sell you later… maybe give you a dress… so you can be a real maid."

Marui twitched, "I'll give you three seconds before I unleash my tensai skills on you."

Niou shrugged and walked on.

"Somehow, I think the journey will SUCK. HORRIBLY." Marui muttered. "I hope the princess will be better than this guy…"

Oh how wrong he was…

* * *

"Oh god, we finally got to the stupid castle… and no one is there to guard it. What the heck is wrong with this place?" Marui said. 

"Better for us," Niou yawned and casually strolled on. He kicked opened the door and found the princess room. Kinda…

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, IDIOT!? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A WHOLE STINKING YEAR!!!" The princess—er… should I say, _prince_ exclaimed. Or should we say a boy wearing a pink princess outfit and with the stupid flowers in _his_ hair? How about, a boy wearing a pink princess dress with stupid flowers in his hair, with an extremely annoyed look on his face, and glaring at our lazy knight?

"Niou… were we supposed to save a boy or a girl?" Marui asked, pointing at the _boy_.

"I don't care… let's go before he kills us… Maybe he's having his monthly…" The rat-tailed boy muttered, walking out of the room.

"COME BACK HERE!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAVE ME!" The prince stomped out. "COME BACK HERE!!! YOU BETTER COME BACK!!! I'M KIRIHARA AKAYA AND I GET WHAT I FRIGGIN HELL WANT!!!"

"Oh great, maybe he _is_ having his monthly…" Marui muttered, shaking his head in defeat. Oh woe is to him! He can't bear it any longer!! Oh, how wrong was his dream life? To live, marry, have a few kids, die before his wife (hopefully), and just DIE IN PEACE!! WAS IT SO WRONG TO HAVE SUCH A LIFE?!

Probably. Or God just hates him. Or he enjoys watching Marui's life suck. Well, who said his life has to be normal?

Niou mounted on his horse, Marui the same. Yes, they somehow managed to get horses behind our backs. We don't know how, they just did.

Kirihara ran behind them, looked at the horses, and frowned, he looked at Niou, "Well?"

Niou gave Kirihara a bored look, "Well what?"

"Get off the horse and let me ride it," Kirihara ordered.

"No," Niou replied. "Sheesh, what's got your panties tied in knots?"

Kirihara flushed red, "I DON'T WEAR PANTIES!!" He yelled. "NOW GET OFF THE HORSE!!!"

"No, stupid cross-dressing princess…" Niou said, then added, "Who obviously has no manners whatsoever. Why should I help _you_? Hmm?"

"BECAUSE I'M THE PRINCESS—er… PRINCE!!! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!!"

Marui wanted to jump off a cliff, maybe there was one behind these bushes… He sighed and said, "Look, why don't you—"

"SHUT UP, STUPID SERVANT!" Kirihara yelled at Marui, which made him frown.

"I'M NOT A FRICKIN SERVANT!!!" Marui yelled back.

"I DON'T CARE!!! YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

Marui twitched, was this girl—er… boy worst than Niou, or was Niou worst? He couldn't decide, but he hoped than once he dies, he won't have to deal with these two. Seriously.

Niou sighed, and scratched his head. "Get on the horse then, we'll _share_ it."

Kirihara stamped a foot, "NO! I WANT MY OWN HORSE!! I'M NOT A PRISSY LITTLE GIRL LIKE THOSE OTHER PRINCESSES!!! I DESERVE MY OWN HORSE!!"

"You're such a pain…" Niou muttered as he walked towards the princess—prince.

"HEY, DON'T GET SO CLOSE!! OI! OI! YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Kirihara yelled, "OI!!"

Niou picked up Kirihara as if he were a sack of sand. He somehow managed to get Kirihara on the horse in front of him (even with the struggling of the unhappy Princess) and got on the horse himself. "See? Now everyone is happy," He had his arms around the younger boy's waist to avoid him running off during the travels, yes, Niou is so smart, isn't he?

"I DEMAND YOU LET ME OFF!! NO WAIT!! YOU GET OFF! I WANT TO RIDE IT MYSELF AND GO HOME MYSELF!" Kirihara screamed, making Niou wince from the loudness.

"Look kid, I hate you no more than you hate me, but Sanada won't give me back my stuff until I rescue you," Niou said, then muttering something like, "Darn him… taking away Yagyuu like that…"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO YOUR HOUSE!!! YOU'LL… YOU'LL RAPE ME!! I'M TOO YOUNG AND PURE TO GET RAPED BY AN OLD MAN LIKE YOU!!!" The younger boy went on.

Niou rode faster, muttering about how much he hated his job. Oh why didn't he just become a blacksmith or something? That way, he and Yagyuu can just live in peace… but NOOO, "You have to help our country, Niou-kun," Yagyuu says. "You will make more money for us!" Yagyuu says. Screw the country, why can't Niou just go home and screw him!? Ooh, he so wished he didn't mutter that… and he didn't. Well, if he did, the brat wouldn't hear him from screaming his stupid lungs off anyways.

Meanwhile, Marui just ran behind Niou, glad that the princess-boy was _not_ near him at all.

It was about three to four when the two guys (and a pissed off princess) made camp, Niou decided to rest his horse (and his poor ears) for the day. He asked Marui to set up the fire. He asked Kirihara to just _stay put_ and don't run off.

Well, it didn't work. Kirihara attempted to run off with his horse an hour later, so Niou tied the boy to a tree. He didn't like it. Nope, he didn't like it one bit, but Niou liked it. He didn't have to panic when the brat runs off. A few more hours and he and Yagyuu shall live happily ever after, he thought.

While Marui got ready to cook, Kirihara, who was still tied to a tree, continued to struggle. "LEGGO OF ME, STUPID PRINCE!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU SHOULD TREAT _PRINCESSES_ (he twitched when he said it) SHOULD BE TREATED WITH RESPECT?! WHERE ARE YOU MANNERS?!"

Niou looked over and said, "Well, actually, you're a boy… so I can't treat you like a lady," Then he smirked evilly, "Unless you_ are_ a girl…"

"I'm NOT a girl!! I'M NOT!!! My dad just wants me to get married off!! Seriously!!" Kirihara cried, "I can't give birth!! Really!!"

"Eh, I don't care. I'm just saving you so I can see Yagyuu again (he's probably lonely in the dungeons without me! Oh woe!). I don't care about you," With that said, Niou took a bite outta his dinner and made a face, "Marui, what'd you add in there? Bear crap!?"

Marui looked offended, "It's NOT bear crap! Yanagi told me to make it, he said it'll be good for us and it's filling. Besides, it can't be _that_ bad… can it?" He took and bite and spit it back out a second later, "HOLY CRAP! THAT TASTES LIKE BEAR CRAP!"

"I already said that!"

While all this was going on, Kirihara was laughing his butt off, but then he soon realized…

"HEY! YOU FORGOT TO GIVE ME DINNER!!!"

Niou and Marui exchanged evil looks and picked up their bowls. Kirihara gulped, he somehow doubted something good will happen. Darn his shouting ways!! "OH NO! I'M NOT EATIN THAT!!! NOOOOO!!!!"

The cry was heard across the country…

* * *

It was early next morning, Niou had untied the unconscious Kirihara (who suffered from the dinner last night) and was about to get on the horse. He looked around, no Marui… He sighed, and yelled, "OI MARUI!! IF YOU CONTINUE SLEEPING, I'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!!" 

With that said, Marui fell down a tree. "OW! THAT HURT!" He shot Niou a glare, and brushed himself off. He took his time seeing if he had any injuries and such.

Niou rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, stop acting like a girl!! It doesn't matter if you look ugly this morning, I'm sure you _always_ looked that way," then he received a blow to the head by an acorn.

Niou rubbed his head and muttered something about how stupid Marui was and how he was gonna so totally sell him later on. Marui continued glaring at Niou the whole journey home.

Kirihara? Well… he was unconscious the whole time… Somewhere out there, Yanagi cackled evilly with his friend, Inui...

* * *

"I brought the stupid princess, Sanada," Niou announced as he approached the emperor. "Now gimme back Yagyuu, damn you." 

Sanada looked at Kirihara, then at Niou. "Well, I can't really give you back Yagyuu—"

"WHAT?!" Interrupted Niou. "What happened to Yagyuu?" He demanded.

Sanada cleared his throat and said something extremely quietly.

"What?"

Sanada sighed, "Niou… I don't know how you'll react to this, but since our country of Rikkai is lacking reinforcements… We had to make a truce somehow, so we sort of…"

"Sold Yagyuu off to Oshitari Yuushi of Hyoutei," Yanagi finished for him emotionlessly.

Niou almost did a jaw drop. In fact, Marui could have SWORN he did a jaw drop for a few seconds. "W-w-w-w-w… WHAAAAT?!?!?"

"Before you run off in despair, we have one more thing to say," Yanagi added.

Niou felt like running off alright, maybe even going on an evil journey to find _his_ Yagyuu again.

"Well, you saved the princess… and since you did… well… We had an agreement years ago, made by our country and Kirihara's family… well, since their family has strong armies, the agreement was made," Yanagi explained.

They didn't have to finish it, Niou knew it was coming.

He took a deep breath, "Lemme get this straight…" He had a headache… "The stupid rulers of this castle made an agreement with Kirihara's family years ago… and now I have to MARRY her—er… Him? Don't you think it's a little sudden? I mean, I JUST saved he—him!"

"Look, I don't make up the rules here. They did. Whatever twisted thing it is, the agreement was made," Yanagi said, as if he didn't care… at all. He didn't actually.

"Well, make him marry Marui or something!"

"I doubt they would wants their son marrying a servant."

"WELL, PROMOTE MARUI."

"Nah, I like seeing you suffer."

Niou twitched and stomped out of the castle, cursing his stupid fate. Little did he know, he left Kirihara in there, standing, mouth gaping wide open.

"I—er… HE—er… We—" Kirihara sputtered. "MARRIAGE?!?!"

He took a deep breath and whispered to himself, "Don't worry Akaya, you're imagining this… it's just a dream… you'll go home soon enough…"

"Yes, marriage as in you know, getting married," Yanagi replied, unfazed.

"I-NO… NEVER!! I WILL NEVER MARRY THE LIKES OF HIM!! HE'S STUPID AND MEAN!! HE TIED ME TO A TREE!!!" Kirihara whined. "AT LEAST FIND SOMEONE HANDSOME!!!"

Sanada twitched and sighed.

Jackal sweatdropped. "I'll show Akaya to his room then?"

"Just _go_," Sanada whispered to him.

Jackal nodded and went to show the still whining Kirihara his room.

"You will stay here," Jackal told him.

Kirihara looked at the room, big windows with lots of light… dark green curtains? Weird. A big bed with a canopy at one side, a desk on another, and a bookcase near a giant closet. A giant chandelier hung on the high ceiling, it shimmered as the bright sunlight from the windows shone on it.

"Eh, pretty plain…" Kirihara muttered, but he didn't care. Hey, it was a BED. This whole time, he's been sleeping on some commoner's bed in that giant fortress and a little while ago, a _tree_.

"Well, your clothes are in the closet," Jackal announced, and then left.

"I hate my life… why did I have to be the chosen one? Nee-chan could have done it… curse her and her luck…" Kirihara muttered, as he looked out the window. "Stupid castle… stupid knight…"

Just outside, Niou was thinking about the marriage. Darn his luck… He will _not_ marry that bratty cross-dressing prince. He will NEVER. He will find a way to find Yagyuu again. He shall.

* * *

Please tell me if you liked it!! Any comments are fine, of course. 


	2. A New Suitor

Just Another Fairy Tale

Thanks for all those reviews!! I really appreciate them! Ok, chapter two is here! Ooh, things will get stranger as it comes…nfufufufufu… Oh! Before I forget, these guys are about… 17 – 19. Kirihara is 17, turning 18.

* * *

Kirihara sighed, maybe a bath would do. Yes, a bath sounds nice. He, being a rude boy, just pulled off his clothes and _then_ searched the room for a bathroom. Why did he do it the other way around? Because he's Kirihara Akaya, and he doesn't listen to rules!! 

He found the bathroom and turned on the water. After a while of complaining about the water temperature he finally got in the tub. He soaked for about 10 minutes, sighing contently that for once, he can bath in a bathtub and not in some commoner's place like in the fortress (he never bathed when they traveled back to the castle).

He was about to get out, when he heard the door knock. Of course, since he's Kirihara Akaya, he just grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist (not very princess-like, is he?) and opened the door.

The person from behind the door whistled, "Lucky!! Who knew if I came here first I would see _the_ _princess_ only in a towel?"

Kirihara stared at Sengoku.

One second… Two seconds… Th—

"PERVERTTTT!!!" Kirihara screamed, running back into the room and throwing a pillow at Sengoku, who easily caught it.

"Oi, oi!! Ok, I'm sorry! I'm just here to talk!" Sengoku explained, dodging another random pillow again.

Kirihara stopped throwing pillows (well, that was actually because he ran out of them) and said with his face still red, "What's there to talk about, you pervert?!"

"Now don't get your non-existent panties tied in knots…" Sengoku said, "I just came to see the so called _princess_, but seeing that you're a boy… I'm guessing you're not really a princess? Unless you are, but you're flat chested…" Sengoku chuckled at what he just said.

Kirihara's face had gotten redder than before, "Lemme dress, ok?" He stomped off to the closet, and cursed when he realized that the closet only had _girls'_ clothing, but then he smiled as he found some clothes he can wear. He looked at Sengoku, "Well?" He asked, "Aren't you going to leave?"

Sengoku grinned and said, "Nah, I can wait," he closed the door though.

Kirihara glared at him and took his clothes to the bathroom, "I'm not dressing in front of a pervert like _you_. Hmph!"

A few moments later, the _male_-princess stepped out in a purple (yes purple) tunic with black pants. He didn't bother wearing a belt, so the tunic hung low like a dress. He was also wearing black shoes. Kirihara had also taken out the stupid flowers out of his hair, so now his black curls hung on before his forehead and eyes. He made a face and brushed the hair out of his face, "I should really cut my hair…" He muttered, gesturing at his hair that had grown a bit to his shoulders.

Sengoku stared, stared… and stared some more. He grinned once again and ran up to the younger boy, he looked into the boy's eyes. Kirihara stared back, after what seemed like an hour, Sengoku finally said, "Lucky! I found myself a cutie!!"

It took Kirihara a moment to understand _what_ Sengoku was saying. After a few moments of putting together who Sengoku was referring as "cutie" he almost did a jaw drop and he eyes went wide, "EHHHHH?!?!"

Sengoku closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and smiled to himself, "Now… if we got married, our kids would be such a cutie as well… with your feminine-ness and my hair… Hmm, it would be such a cute baby, wouldn't it?"

Kirihara didn't bother closing his mouth, "W-w-w-w-WHAT?!?!" He walked up to the taller boy, and tried to look tough, "ARE YOU CALLING ME A GIRL? I'M NO GIRL!! I'M A GUY!!!"

Sengoku chuckled once again, "I know, I know… but I heard about your family before… you should know you can…" He stopped, "Eh, you probably know this already," he looked at the clock, "Oh crap, gotta go… meeting with your Sanada-san… I'm not actually from Rikkai, you know. I'm from Yamabuki, Sengoku Kiyosumi, nice to meet you, _cutie_!!" and he ran out the door.

It took Kirihara another moment to know what he's doing, "KNOW WHAT?" He cried, running out the door after the older boy. "HEYYY!! COME BACK HERE!!!"

"I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER BY THE GARDEN TOMORROW!!" Sengoku called back, before disappearing in the deep corridors of the castle.

Kirihara pouted, "And I'm also no cutie… I'm _handsome_."

An hour later, he decided to go for a walk since there was nothing interesting going on. Maybe even explore the castle. Maybe they have prisoners in the dungeons that he can talk to… Why prisoners? Because the noble people are always so boring to talk to!

As he passed the fifth corridor, he sweatdropped, everything looked alike! How was _anyone_ supposed to find their way out? He silently cursed to himself and walked on.

Kirihara suddenly stopped when he heard voices, "Oi, Niou… why are you, or rather, _we_ here again?"

"I'm trying to see if Yagyuu is still here!" Kirihara recognized this voice, it was non-other than Niou. Gosh he hated that guy… Maybe marrying that Sengoku guy wouldn't be so bad… at least he seems to be a good guy!

"You're so lovesick…" He heard the other voice say to Niou.

"Aw, shut your trap Marui. You just don't know what liking a person is. Do I have to say it in a full meaning so idiots like you can understand? Love is—"

"Shut up," The other person, Marui, or so Kirihara thinks, snapped, "You're lucky I'm actually coming along." Their voices were getting closer and closer to his direction. Kirihara panicked, he tried opening a door, but it was locked. He cursed his luck.

"Hey, do you even _know_ where they keep Yagyuu?"

"Yes, I used to visit him everyday," Niou replied.

Kirihara panicked even more as the two got closer, he ran further into the hall. When he reached a dead end, he cursed even more. He looked around, AHA! An opened door! Today _must_ be his lucky day!! He ran through the wooden blue doors and slipped in silently. The room was lighted, hmm… not bad. Maybe it was just guest room because it certainly didn't look like a servants room.

He poked his head out the door, nope. No one in sight at all.

"Eh, what a surprise! Perhaps you do like me after all!" Kirihara jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see…

"S-Sengoku-san! Don't scare me like that!!" He cried, then he corrected himself, "UH… you didn't scare me. I was just _alarmed_. That's it, alarmed."

Sengoku smiled, "Yes, yes, _alarmed_," He looked at Kirihara, "By the way, how'd you find my room, Kirihara-kun?"

"I ran down the hall because I was trying to get away from other people and—" He stopped, "How'd you know my name?" He questioned, staring back at Sengoku's light green eyes (or are they blue?).

"Well, I gotta know the name of _my_ future wife…" The other boy chuckled.

Kirihara flushed, "I'M NOT A GIRL!!" He shouted. "IT'S HUSBAND!! HUSBAND!!"

Sengoku chuckled even more.

Then he realized what he did. Kirihara wanted to slap himself. "I mean… gah… I give up…" He grumbled. "Pretend I never said _anything._ Besides, I can't marry you anyways. As much as I hate it, I'm already…_ engaged_ to a jerk."

"Ah, I already heard," Sengoku replied calmly. "But if you ever decided to not marry him, I'm still up for grabs." He smiled.

Kirihara looked away, "I don't know you though, I'm just _saying_, _if_ I get a choice, I would probably choose you…" He glared at Sengoku, "Don't take this meaning as to I like you or anything because I _don't_." The "princess" pouted and crossed his arms childishly.

"You're a pretty funny kid, you know that, cutie?"

"…I'm being serious!!" Kirihara whined. "I doooon't like you!!!"

Sengoku shrugged, "Whatever you say then," he sat down on the chair next to his desk.

Kirihara looked out the door, then the clock, "Eh? It's pretty late…" He looked outside once again, "Um… I really hate to ask you… but… can you show me the way to my room again? I got lost…" He smiled sheepishly.

Sengoku grinned a perverted grin, yes, the kind that says, "I'm such a pervert, but you don't know" kind. "Well… you can always stay here… and I dunno… stay here for the night and…"

"Yeaaaa--- no," Kirihara replied. "Pervert," He muttered.

"Ah, I'm just kidding, ok?" Sengoku said, "Your room should be three hallways down and umm… take a right."

"You probably stalk me," Kirihara joked. He walked out the door without saying good-bye and ran down the halls, making sure no one saw him.

"I'm starting to like him more and more," Sengoku murmured to himself.

* * *

Kirihara woke up early next morning, he felt happy. Why? Because he has a new wardrobe. After _begging_ (more like threatening) Sanada-san for better clothes, he got some. 

So, the princess was grinning happily as he walked over to the garden where Sengoku had told him to meet. He sighed contently, breakfast was kinda boring. Sanada-san was an interesting as a rock. Wait no, a rock was more interesting!!

He brushed the curls out of his eyes once again, he checked if his clothes had wrinkles. For some odd reason, he felt like seeing if he was dressed properly. Well, another weird thing was that he felt like climbing trees and acting like all those other boys he had seen when he was little. He never actually had a chance to climb one, but it felt like fun… He had spent his childhood indoors _learning_. Learning how to be a wife!! He hated those days, he always watched enviously as he saw other boys running outside during summer days wearing dirty, shorts and shirts. His mother never let him run outside to get muddy and such, she said it was barbaric. He never thought it was barbaric, in fact, it seemed fun!! He always tried to run outside with the other boys, but his caretaker always chased after him.

He liked his caretaker that time, even though Yukimura-buchou was _supposed_ to be a prince, he spent most of his time taking care of Kirihara. Mura-buchou was nice, he let Kirihara do whatever he wants sometimes, even if he got in trouble. Well, sometimes he didn't because he _was_ supposed to look after Kirihara. (He never understood why he calls Yukimura "buchou" though, even after all these years.)

Kirihara never knew what happened to Mura-buchou, on his 13th birthday, Yukimura told him he had to go somewhere. Well, Kirihara wasn't paying attention that time, so he never knew _where_ Mura-buchou went. He approached the gates to the garden.

Wearing a black shirt with red lining, and a pair of matching black pants (yes, he probably loves wearing black) today, he strolled to Sengoku, who was waiting contently for Kirihara to arrive.

"Am I late?" Kirihara asked.

"No, I just got here," Sengoku replied curtly. "You look nice today."

Kirihara flushed, "You're just saying that, aren't you?"

"Then what's with the blush?" Sengoku questioned him.

"I…I RAN here!" Kirihara exclaimed. "It's not a blush!! I don't blush!!"

"Well, you must have been working out a bit too much yesterday when I was in your room then, because I was absolutely sure you were blushing," Sengoku teased.

Kirihara pouted, "Whaddya' call me here for anyways?" He snapped.

"You don't have to get so mad, I was just joking, you know."

The younger boy didn't reply, he just stared at Sengoku with his child-like dark green eyes.

Sengoku sighed, "I called you here today… well, I don't know, I guess I just want to know you more," He said smiling.

The boy's eyes sparkled, "Well… can you take me to the town?" He asked. He had never been to the towns very often, usually he stayed at home helping his mother with the chores. What about his sister? Well, she got married years ago, so Kirihara was treated as much like a girl since they _had_ the agreement. Kirihara never knew of the agreement before though, he just thought his mom liked making him work.

"If you want," Sengoku replied.

Kirihara grinned, "Good!! I want to be in the town!! But I don't want you declaring your love for me or anything ok?"

"I won't, I won't," Sengoku said chuckling.

"Ah, you two are getting along well," Yanagi said, coming from outta nowhere. "But Akaya, you should know you're marrying Niou, right?"

"EH! I don't care about that stupid jerk!! He's mean!!" Kirihara cried childishly.

"Would you rather stay with Sengoku then?" Yanagi inquired.

"Yes—er… NO!! I DON'T LIKE HIM EITHER!!! WE JUST MET!! I—I---… I JUST WANT TO GO TO TOWN WITH HIM!!… Umm… Um… IT'S NOT A DATE!!!"

Yanagi smiled, "Ok, I'll leave you alone then," he said a bit _too_ nicely. "I've embarrassed you enough."

Kirihara huffed his cheeks like a hamster and glared at Yanagi, "Stupid old man… he's probably blind…"

"I heard that," Renji stated.

Kirihara stuck his tongue at Yanagi, "I don't care!!"

After Kirihara was_ absolutely_ sure that Yanagi was gone, he looked at Sengoku, "Can we go now? PLEASEEEEE? I wanna see the town!!" He grabbed Sengoku's arm much like a little kid, "PLEEEASSEE?"

"Ok, ok, don't pull my arm off..."

Kirihara cheered and pulled Sengoku after him, running in the direction he _thought_ was the town.

Meanwhile, Niou was just strolling along the garden when he saw Kirihara… with Sengoku. For some odd reason, he felt like punching Sengoku in the face… maybe he's just imagining it… Nah, he's not jealous because his so-called "fiancée" was with another man. Nah, the flowers must be effecting his mind. Too _much_ fresh air.

He turned around, and began stomping as he walked. No, he's not mad at all… yeah, that brat should just take Sengoku so he can find _his_ Yagyuu again. Nope, not jealous, he thought as he crushed the poor random flower in his path.

Nope. Not jealous at all.

* * *

"Ooh! Sengoku-san!!! Let's get that!!" Kirihara cried excitedly as he ran for a random shop. "No wait!! Let's get that shirt!!" 

Sengoku sweatdropped as he was pulled along involuntarily. "Ano… Kirihara-kun… as much as you like pulling me along, I have feet and I'm afraid that my arm might just rip out from its socket if you pull me too much…"

Kirihara stopped running and gave Sengoku his puppy eyes, "But… But I want to see things… I never been to the markets much…" He murmured.

"Can you please _walk_?"

"Fine…" The smaller boy muttered as he began to stomp around from shop to shop.

But his bad mood was gone the moment he reached a different store. "OOH! SENGOKU-SAN!! GET ME THAT!!" He cried, pointing to some _random_ toy. Yup, he just wanted a toy. And how old is he? 17? Um... Poor deprived child?

"Eto… Kirihara-kun, I think you're a bit too old for these toys…" Sengoku said.

Kirihara pouted, "I want it though!! It's a BEAR!!" He cried, ignoring the odd looks he's getting from the other shoppers. Hey, a boy pulling another boy along asking for a stuffed _bear_ at the age of 17 is NOT normal for them.

Sengoku sighed, curse Kirihara and his baby-like look… "I'll buy it then…" He said, "But only because you asked for it—"

"WOOT!!" Kirihara cheered and did the most uncharacteristic thing ever… He _hugged_ Sengoku outta happiness. Yup, definitely weird… More odd looks were received.

Sengoku grinned, "Well, if you're gonna hug me every time, I'd buy you a whole country!"

Kirihara quickly realized what he did and unlatched (haha) himself from Sengoku, he coughed. "That didn't happen…" He said quietly. "I was just excited…"

The older boy (or rather, man) handed Kirihara the bear, "Happy?"

"YES!" He grabbed the bear, but thinking that people will give him (more) weird looks, he didn't hug it like the way he _would_ have.

Just behind a couple of shops stood Niou, glaring at Sengoku. No, he didn't come because he was jealous. He came because he was "looking after Kirihara." Nope, Niou Masaharu was _not_ jealous of Sengoku. Nor will he ever. It just won't happen.

He felt like punching Sengoku yet again, after seeing Kirihara getting the bear. What _was_ wrong with him? He only known the boy for a day… He shook his head, he must be going mad… Maybe he should just go home and rest… Yeah…

But something made him walk on, following the two.

And it _wasn't_ jealousy. No, as he said a million times to himself, he's _not_ jealous.

Yagyuu! Think Yagyuu! He kept telling himself, but every time he sees Kirihara smile and grin, he gets mad… Yes, he's just imagining things… No… He doesn't find Kirihara adorable like how Sengoku told him, nope. Not one bit. He would certainly not call such a brat "adorable." It was just impossible.

But he continued following the two boys. He didn't know why, he just did.

* * *

It was about noon, Sengoku had walked Kirihara back to his room (fearing the boy would get lost and because he had all of Kirihara's bags) about an hour ago. They had eaten lunch together, Kirihara liked Sengoku. Not as in the "I love you" like, more of a "you're a good friend!" like. Kirihara had set the stuffed bear on his pillow and put the rest of the things Sengoku graciously bought for him away. 

He had not seen Niou today, he briefly wondered about Niou, but shook it off every time he had seen a new thing he wanted to buy. After all, Niou was the least of his worries. That guy never liked him; nor did he like Niou in return.

He stretched and decided to explore the town by himself, Sengoku hadn't shown him the other houses near the castle. He was curious of who lived there. Maybe he would find Mura-buchou!! He laughed at his own imagination, of course he wouldn't see Yukimura.

So, he grabbed some money incase he needed it, and set out for the houses.

Kirihara walked around for a while, most of these houses were just for servants. He had reached the last house, unlike all the other ones, this house looked nicely furnished and looked new. "It must be a knight or something," Kirihara thought. He wanted to take a look inside, he knew it would be rude, but he didn't care.

So, Kirihara snuck by the window by the back of the house, and peered it. He almost fainted when he saw NIOU in it. Yes, it was Niou, Niou alone in the room. Niou alone in the room DRESSING.

Kirihara felt like a pervert for a moment, but then again, he just continued peeking through the window. Niou would never know.

Niou had his shirt off, now he was finding another one. He searched the whole house for one. "Darn it, did Yagyuu pack all of _my_ clothes with him as well?" he grumbled unhappily. He was in the backroom, his room, searching for a shirt. He _thought_ for a moment that he saw a bit of black, but that was probably the clouds moving and making shadows.

He even searched under the bed. He grinned as he found what he was looking for, Yagyuu had put his clothes _under_ his bed. Niou never knew why… Yagyuu was just weird like that. He pulled out a blue shirt and slipped it on. He looked out the window again, aha! There _was_ a shadow!! But then again, it _did_ look like the tree's shadow… "You're thinking too much, Masaharu…" Niou muttered to himself.

He had to change his pants as well… stupid horse… why didn't that stupid Marui warn him that the horse was gonna crap? He would have stayed away…

Well, at least he took a bath and washed his hair… but he had no idea what he's gonna do with his dirty clothes. They had been his favorite. Blue and black. Yes, just blue and black, but _Yagyuu had bought it for him_. That made them special!! He's probably gonna have to make Marui wash it for him…

He was about to find his pants again when he thought he heard footsteps. He peeked out the window, aha!! Shadows certainly do _not_ have red on them! He slipped on some shorts and snuck to the window side. He waited for whoever it was to look at the window again. There it is!

It was none other than Kirihara… at first, Niou could have called him a pervert, but he just wondered _why_ Kirihara was there.

The younger boy certainly looked confused. He must have been wondering where Niou had gone. He scanned the room with his green eyes. Niou raised an eyebrow and opened the window, scaring the poor boy.

"Ehh… Ehhh… I wasn't here to spy on you!!! I wasn't taking a peek at anything! I didn't see anything!! Certainly not you with your shirt off—er… I mean… I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!" Kirihara had spluttered out quickly.

Niou smirked, "Or perhaps you _are_ a pervert… I knew it, hanging with Sengoku too long _does_ rub off on you."

Kirihara looked at Niou, "How'd you know I was with Sengoku-san?" He demanded.

Niou cursed in his head, why'd he have to blurt out like that? "Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"You were spying on me, weren't you?" Kirihara grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Ahh… jealous now? After saying you don't like me?"

Niou twitched, "You're the one spying on me!" He slammed the window closed. "Stupid brat…"

Kirihara just looked at Niou's back, "What's with him?" He asked himself. "Oh well, I'm going home…" He snuck out back home before Niou had a chance to talk to him again.

Nope, he didn't like Niou. Not a bit… the boy was a bit too strange for Kirihara's taste.

Niou turned back around when he noticed Kirihara gone. He sighed, perhaps he thinks too much. Just wait till he gets Yagyuu back… he'll ditch Kirihara and the rest of this town… He will, and he and Yagyuu _will_ live together till the end.

He had no room for Kirihara in his heart anyways, the boy was a bothersome pest.

He's not marrying Kirihara. Nope. Never.

* * *

TBC…

Five bucks says that I lost it and is a pervert. XD


	3. Reasons

Just Another Fairy Tale

Chapter three is here!

* * *

It was after dinner, Kirihara was just about to go back to his room when he noticed Sengoku waiting by the door for him. He wondered what the older man had wanted with him and Sengoku told him that he just came by to say good night. Although Kirihara had thought Sengoku was a total weirdo for that, he thanked the man.

Kirihara entered his room and looked the teddy bear, humph. Niou would never do anything nice like what Sengoku does! Then Kirihara wondered _why_ he was thinking about Niou. Niou is jerk! All he cared about was Yagyuu! Whoever that guy is, Kirihara's glad it's not him Niou's chasing after.

The boy had changed into his nightclothes and was about to go to bed. He yawned. Perhaps he _should _sleep now. He snuggled into the cold covers on his large bed. With Teddy in his arms, the seventeen year old drifted to sleep…

* * *

It was the following morning. Jackal had _kindly_ woke him up to tell him Sanada had asked for him.

The princess stretched and went to the bathroom to change. This time, he wore a blue no-sleeves shirt and long (still) black pants. He didn't brush his hair, the boy just ran his fingers in it a few times and ran out his door.

When he had gone to see Sanada, he noticed Niou standing next to him. He scowled, "If this is something about marriage, I'd hate to say it but I'm not of age to marry. I'm only seventeen."

Yanagi stepped in, "Ah, yes. That's why we arranged the marriage _after_ your birthday. It's on September, correct? We will have the marriage a few weeks after September. You have a month to get along, use it wisely," The man said.

Kirihara huffed, "I'm not marrying _anyone_ like HIM!" He pointed to Niou, who gave Kirihara an annoyed look.

"Listen, _brat_. I'm not liking you at all, you tried to sneak a peek at me yesterday," Niou stated. "You're such a pervert."

The younger boy had gotten red, "S-shut up! That was on accident!! I was exploring and—"

"You _explore_ people's backyards?" Niou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I WAS CURIOUS!"

There was a chuckle, "Ahh… you guys are acting like a married couple already," a voice said.

The two turned towards Sanada's direction. Kirihara's eyes sparkled, "Yukimura-buchou!!" he cried joyfully.

"Yukimura…" Niou looked at Yukimura, "Why are you here? I thought you went on a trip…"

Yukimura smiled, "I came back, because I got bored."

"That's… an unreasonable reason…" Niou muttered.

"Mura-buchou!!" Kirihara cried, "I demand that you tell me why you're here and _why_ I'm marrying a jerk!!"

"Ahh… Akaya, you look nice, I haven't seen you for a while, have I?"

"Just answer me!!"

"Well… I don't know what you mean by why you're marrying _jerk_."

Kirihara jabbed a finger at Niou, "HIM! He's the jerk!! I don't like him!"

"Well you don't _have_ to marry him…" Yukimura said softly.

The younger boy twitched, "But… SANADA-SAN TOLD ME I'M SUPPOSED TO MARRY THAT GUY!!!"

Yukimura looked at Sanada, "Did he?"

Sanada groaned and gestured to Yanagi.

"Actually, I said we had an agreement a long time ago, I didn't say you _have_ to marry Niou…" Yanagi commented. "I said you have to marry."

"WHAT KINDA AGREEMENT WAS THAT?!?!" Kirihara shouted. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT ARMY RESOURCES!!"

Yukimura sighed, "Akaya… how about this, I will let you marry whoever you want, but you have to marry at after your birthday?"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO MARRY?!" Kirihara yelled.

"Haven't your mother told you about your family?"

"…Told me what?"

"Almost everyone knows about the Kirihara family…" Yukimura trailed off, "You mean no one told you?"

Kirihara thought _real_ long and hard. Did he know? Hmm… maybe it was one of those days where he was sleeping during his mother's long preach… Yeah… probably it, he probably slept past it. "…No," He replied.

Niou yawned, "Almost everyone knows that the Kirihara family _had_ a special trait…"

"Which is…?"

"You can give birth, DUH," Niou said as if it were the most _normal_ thing to say.

Kirihara stared at Niou for a second. Two seconds… Three seconds… then…

_THUNK._

Yukimura sighed, "Jackal, can you please take Akaya back to his room?"

Jackal sighed and pulled (note: _dragged_) the unconscious Kirihara to his room.

"Ah, Niou… you already know," Yukimura said.

"Yeah, word spreads around fast," Niou curtly replied.

"Are you still lovesick about Yagyuu?"

Niou's face _almost_ went red. It was a bit pink. "Uh… Yes…" He murmured.

"Well, I'm glad to say that Hyoutei's Atobe is coming with Oshitari and others…" Yukimura said.

"That means I get a chance to get Yagyuu back…" Niou said.

Yukimura only smiled.

* * *

"Ow… why does my head hurt?" Kirihara moaned.

"Because you fell down from surprise," Jackal replied.

"Oh…" Kirihara muttered. "I remember…"

Suddenly, the door opened. "Is Kirihara-kun ok?" Sengoku asked.

"Sengoku-san…" Kirihara said absentmindedly. "How are you?"

"Well, he didn't kill his memory!" Sengoku said cheerfully.

"Isn't he acting usually calm? I mean, he just fainted and woke up without screaming like a crazed lunatic," commented Jackal.

Kirihara blinked.

A second passed. Two seconds. Three—

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Kirihara suddenly exclaimed. He jumped outta his bed and started running around, "GAHHHH!!! GAHHHHH!!! IT'T NOT REAL!!! I'M POSITIVE THAT IT'S NOT RIGHT!!!"

"…Well… he's panicking…" Jackal muttered, "But I think I liked it better when he was calm…" He sighed and shook his head in defeat. "I'm going to tell Sanada he's ok…"

Sengoku just sat down by the bed and watched Kirihara spazz like an idiot. He couldn't say he was actually enjoying watching Kirihara panic… ok, maybe he was. Seeing Kirihara act like an idiot is funny.

"AHHHH!!!" Also watching Kirihara trip over a chair if funny too! Hey! Just because Sengoku is a nice person, doesn't mean he's mean _sometimes_.

Sengoku had almost forgotten Kirihara and started to chuckle to himself.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" Kirihara cried, giving Sengoku his pouty face.

"Ah, ah, sorry…" Sengoku said, helping Kirihara up.

"You're mean…" Kirihara grumbled, brushing the imaginary dust off his clothes.

"Shouldn't you go back to Sanada-san and the others?"

"Don't wanna… They're mean too. Mou… can I find a way to get outta here?" Kirihara questioned.

"Sure, go marry me and we can get outta here," Sengoku replied.

"But I don't wanna get married!" Kirihara protested.

Sengoku shrugged, "I don't know another way then… maybe sneak out, but you're gonna be found a few days later, I'll be sure to that." He opened the door and left.

"Sneak out, eh?" Kirihara murmured to himself. "Maybe I just will…"

* * *

Niou walked out the door with a grin, "I get to see Yagyuu… Hehehe… I'll make sure I get him back soon…" He said to himself.

Marui was strolling along behind the rat-tail boy, "Oi, Oi… you're ditching me."

Niou stopped and turned to Marui, "You _do_ know that I'm probably gonna sell you off later once I get Yagyuu, right?"

"That is, _if_ you get Yagyuu," Marui replied, yawning. "Can we get something to eat now? I'm starved."

"I don't even know _why_ I'm feeding you… You're eating me outta house and home anyways…" Niou muttered.

"Stop making me sound like a bother," Marui said.

"You _are_ a bother, Marui," Niou said. "I wonder how much you would cost if I sold you… Hmm…"

"Hey, if Yagyuu ditches you after you sell me, I would be laughing my butt off," Marui proclaimed. "Because then you have to work like a housewife…haha."

Niou shot the red-haired boy a glare and walked on, muttering to himself about his evil little plan to get a certain gentleman back.

Marui pouted once he realized that he was being ditched, so he ran further ahead to his evil little master (well, of course, he would_ never_ call anyone _his_ master because he's a genius, and to him, genius's _don't_ go around calling others their master).

"I wonder if we would have anything to eat tonight…" Marui said to himself after he had caught up. "After all, no one bothers to buy the groceries…" The red head sighed, "Why couldn't I be _serving_ a rich noble…"

Somewhere out there, some rich noble had a strange feeling to get a maid/servant/man-slave/whatever.

* * *

It had been a few weeks, Niou and Kirihara didn't bother talking to each other. Neither of them even_ wanted_ to talk to each other. Well, the reasons they had were different. Niou was taking his time thinking about what to do when Yagyuu arrives, and Kirihara was thinking about his birthday and _avoiding_ Niou.

"Kirihara-kun," Sengoku announced happily, "In a week, it's going to be your birthday, what would you want?" The older man somehow knew whatever Kirihara wanted; it would just make a giant hole in his wallet… Maybe it _was_ a good thing to be rich after all…

Kirihara hadn't thought about what he wanted for his birthday, he was actually planning his escape on that very night. "Uh… I dunno, just get whatever you want," He replied.

He had planned his night to be like this: first, everyone would be too busy celebrating the princess's birthday to actually realize he had gone, so the boy had planned to slip away silently to his room to get the small bag he had packed. Then, he would find that little boy (what was his name? Taichi was it? Well, he knows Sengoku well) in the stables to get a horse Taichi had made ready for him. How he managed to pull the other boy into this plan? It wasn't hard, knowing Sengoku had its good points, but the bad point was that Kirihara didn't know if he _could_ trust Taichi, the boy seemed to be startled quickly. The princess-boy had thought out the possibilities, what if the Taichi-kid tells on him _before_ he leaves? And after he leaves? Would the boy tell Sengoku? Yukimura? And last but not least, would he tell _Niou?_

Niou, now how did he come up with that wild idea? Even _if_ Taichi had told Niou, the other man would probably not care. He's probably too lovesick to care.

His final part of the plan was to ride to a distant country… Perhaps famed Seigaku? He had heard Tezuka, the ruler, was very strong. Kirihara grinned. Perhaps he can have a fight with the famed man. But then again, being found in Seigaku would be very obvious… Maybe Fudomine? They aren't very well known.

Well, he can cross out Yamabuki, those guys know Sengoku, and if Sengoku went back home, who knows how Kirihara can leave.

Oh! Maybe he can go to Rokkaku? They're near the ocean, which would be pretty cool. Kirihara had never been to the ocean before. But then again, they _are_ good friends with Seigaku, and Seigaku can tell Rikkaidai where he had gone…

He had one final idea:

_St. Rudolph._

The princess had heard many stories about Rudolph. He had heard about the famed Mizuki, the man who had _seduced_ Fuji Yuuta, Fuji Syuusuke's little brother, into his grasps. Kirihara had thought it was a bad idea (since he's a guy and all) but Rikkai would _never_ search Rudolph. He can live there in perfect peace!!

"St. Rudolph it is…" Kirihara murmured to himself after he had left Sengoku.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain trickster had been walking back and forth near the castle for some time now. Marui was sitting on a stair, watching the other man pace. He was getting annoyed, "Oi Niou, stop walking around, it's annoying."

Niou didn't stop, "Yagyuu should have been here by now."

"Maybe they came in late?" Marui said, trying _oh_ so hard to be energetic about it. "I heard that there was some monsters by the road to Hyoutei. Maybe they took the long way here, ever thought of that?"

"Stop being such a smart-aleck," Niou remarked. "_Especially_ since you're the one who complains so much."

Marui scowled in annoyance and ignored the other man. He looked ahead. Nothing. Nothing but a few people traveling to and from the castle. What were they again? Oh yeah, the messengers.

Suddenly, he saw a few people, "Oi Niou," He announced, calling Niou to attention. "Isn't that Hyoutei's Atobe?"

"Weird that Atobe decided to come instead of other people…" Marui had added.

Niou looked, and indeed there was Atobe and his little _crew_ walking oh-so glamorously down the road to the castle.

"He's probably here to see Sanada," Niou proclaimed. "Heard they send letters to each other…"

Marui chuckled, "PTH, seriously? That old man and this um, strange guy? Ha, that's a joke."

"No seriously, I heard it from Yanagi himself."

"…That's just creepy."

Niou smirked, the Hyoutei crew had arrived, and pretty soon, Yagyuu would be his again…

TBC…

* * *

Remember guys! This is still a fairy tale!! There are monsters and fairies!! And sorry for the late update!!

Comments would be nice. If you have an idea for what pairing Kirihara should be with, feel free to tell me. Well, it would be better if you voted for NiouKiri or SenKiri (but if you don't like either, you can vote for other pairings like NiouYagyuu or HaruMaru).


	4. Three Days and Hyoutei Insanity

Just Another Fairy Tale

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! So far, we have 4 people voting for NiouKiri, and 2 for SenKiri. You may still continue voting. Well, the people who haven't voted, I mean. If you did vote, I guess you can vote for the side pairings… lol.

* * *

The Hyoutei crew entered the castle, Atobe walked in slowly, with a bored expression on his face.

A blond man was walking behind him, shouting, "SUGEE! ATOBE! ATOBE!! THIS PLACE IS SO COOL!! THEIR CASTLE ISN'T AS BIG AS OURS BUT IT'S STILL SO COOL!!"

A short boy, like the blond, sighed, "This place is lame… I wish you would just _shut up_, Jiroh."

"BUT THIS PLACE IS COOL!!!"

"It's not that great…" A red-head muttered behind him. "Oi, Shishido, make sure Choutaro doesn't wander off like last time and cry about it… He's so annoying."

"He's not annoying, YOU ARE! GAKUTO," Shishido snapped. "Sheesh, you complain about everything. What's with you?"

Gakuto gave Shishido a glare, "Well… that stupid Yagyuu guy is spending too much time with Yuushi…"

"You're jealous?"

"No I'm not," Gakuto replied. "I'm just _worried_ that the Yagyuu guy would do something horrible…"

"Yeah, you're jealous."

"…" Gakuto was about to say something, but Jiroh butted in, "GAKUTO! GAKUTO!! LOOK!!" He pointed to Marui who was outside peering in through the window, "THAT GUY!! OOOHHH!! CAN I HAVE HIM?"

"…Wow… you have no idea how wrong that sounded…" Gakuto said.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE??? I'LL TAKE EXTRA CARE OF HIM!!" Jiroh cried childishly.

"…Ask Atobe…" Gakuto replied.

"ATOBE! ATOBE!! CAN I HAVE HIM?!" Jiroh shouted, pointing to a sweatdropping Marui by the window.

Atobe turned around, "Ore-sama will see to your needs later, Jiroh."

Jiroh pouted, "BUT… BUT… I WANNA TAKE CARE OF HIM!!"

"Later, Jiroh. Ore-sama will see to it later," Atobe said.

Sanada coughed, he looked unhappily at the seat Yukimura had taken (of course, since Yukimura is back, Rikkai is Yukimura's).

Yanagi, who was standing next to Yukimura's other side, announced, "Hyoutei's here." Of course, since no one was blind (I think), everyone thought Yanagi's announcement was very obvious.

Atobe scowled, "Ore-sama wants a throne here as well," he demanded.

"Atobe, you're a guest here… I don't think you get thrones…" Shishido told him.

"Ore-sama demands to get a throne!"

"Atobe… YOU. DON'T. GET. A. THRONE. What part of those words do you not understand?" Shishido exclaimed.

"Why doesn't Ore-sama get a throne?!" Atobe demanded, _totally_ ignoring Shishido. (Poor Shishido!!)

Shishido twitched, "Never mind…" He muttered, glaring at the back of Atobe's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Niou Masaharu was getting fed up with Marui. "Oi, you! Stupid red-head!" he shouted, "Are you done spying? What are they doing?!"

Marui shot a glare at the younger man and said rudely, "Look, I'm doing this for pay now if you don't _shut you frickin' trap_."

"FINE, I'LL FRICKIN PAY YOU IF YOU TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!!"

"Good, ok… some guy is pointing to me and screaming something… the other dude, Atobe, I think is whining about something… a short guy is twitching… a red head is mad… and that Oshitari guy is umm… just there," Marui reported.

"Hyoutei sounds normal already…" Niou muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, oh… now Sanada is talking… then Yukimura… I think they are talking about boring stuff like how their country is… Ooooh! Maybe they'll marry Princess Brat off to Hyoutei! My life will _finally_ be normal!!" Marui cried, in a somewhat happy tone.

Somewhere, Kirihara sneezed.

"Maybe they'll buy you!" Niou mocked his happy tone. "Then my life will _finally_ be normal!!"

"Shut it, Niou. Or you're gonna pay double," Marui said.

Niou climbed up the window, pushed Marui aside ("HEY!") and peered through the window. No Yagyuu… STRANGE. Oh wait… Yukimura never mentioned Yagyuu… HE JUST SMILED!! HOW EVIL!

* * *

Kirihara yawned, "This is so boring…" He said to himself.

He had been stuck in his room the whole day, why? Because Yukimura doesn't want Hyoutei marrying Kirihara as well and he didn't want the boy running around free. So, Kirihara was in his room… _reading_. Or… At least that's what he's been trying to do… It wasn't really reading… More like, flipping through the pages and finding funny pictures… or scribbling _on_ the pictures.

He took a pen and started to scribble over a princess. "Hahaha, mustache!" He cried.

A few moments of scribbling on the princess till she was so hideously ugly that we can't explain it, Kirihara got bored again.

"I'm so bored… so boredy, boredy, bored…" Kirihara sung, "SO BOREDDDDD!!"

"You know, I can hear you," Niou said, scooting over near Kirihara's window.

Kirihara stared at Niou, "…Why are you at my window? Some sort of romantic confession?"

"Shut it, brat. Your window was just _right_ next to the window to the main courts, so I decided to peek in and say hi. You know, it's like revenge but better. Unlike you last time, I actually said hi. Oh… and… Nice shorts, who knew you liked pink?" Niou said.

Kirihara glared at him, and closed the curtains, "Idiot," he muttered, "And my shorts are _red_ not pink."

Outside, Niou made a face when Kirihara closed the curtains on him. He almost fell over when Kirihara ran back, opened the curtains, and shouted, "HOW'D YOU GET ON THE SECOND FLOOR?!"

"You know, there's an way called 'climbing vines' before," Niou stated. "And some people have the strength to climb up them, like me."

Kirihara grinned, "WAIT RIGHT HERE!" He cried, the pulling back the curtains.

Niou sweatdropped, "What's with this kid?" He asked himself.

The Princess returned pulling the curtains back to its original place. This time, he was wearing red pants and shirt. He looked down, "Are you sure it's safe to climb down there?" He asked.

"Well, I made it, didn't I?" Niou asked. "And why do you want to escape anyways?"

"I want to get outta here! It's boring!!" Kirihara cried as he stepped out his window and grabbed a vine. "NOW LEMME CLIMB DOWN, SLAVE."

"I'M NO SLAVE, I'M A KNIGHT!" The other man shouted. "IF YOU WANTED A SLAVE, ASK MARUI!! ("HEY! I HEARD THAT!") I'M A KNIGHT!"

"Whatever," Kirihara said, climbing down rather quickly. "I'm getting outta here."

When the two _safely_ climbed down, Kirihara brushed the imaginary dust off his clothes and wiped his hands on his shirt. "Thanks, now I'm getting outta here!"

"Where're you even going?" Niou asked.

"Why do you care?" Kirihara questioned in return. "I thought you only cared about_ Yagyuu_."

Niou looked at Kirihara, "Well, people don't let princesses run off for no reason, you know."

"Why do you think I'm running away?" Kirihara asked. (Wow, so many W's!!)

"Because you have a bag with you," Niou stated, pointing to Kirihara's small rucksack.

"Maybe it's my wallet," Kirihara replied.

"Wow, how much money do you _have_?" Niou asked.

"I'm still alive here!" Marui stated randomly. "HEY! TALK TO ME FOR A CHANGE!"

Suddenly, a blond boy ran up and tackled Marui, "OH MY GOSH, MARRY MEEEEE!!" He screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!! AHHH!!" Marui cried.

The other two men (or, one man and princess) sweatdropped and looked at each other, "What. The. Hell." They both said.

"Maybe we should run…" Kirihara stated.

"Yeah, I don't want to be near that guy," Niou muttered.

Kirihara and Niou nodded and ran for it.

"COME BACK HERE YOU RETARDS!! SAVE ME FROM THIS…THIS… WHOEVER OR WHATEVER HE IS!!" Marui screamed.

* * *

The two ran to the stables, "Good, he'll never catch us here!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"You're planning on leaving, aren't you?" Niou asked again.

"Why would you say that?"

"That Dan-boy is behind you, holding on to your things," Niou pointed out.

"Kirihara-san, desu! You came earlier than expected!" Dan cried.

"Well… maybe I'm here to give him food or something! Don't you think I'm nice?"

"No… not really," Niou replied _oh_ so honestly. "I think you're a brat, actually…"

Kirihara glared at Niou and kicked him, "Stupid knight…" He muttered.

"Ow… where'd you buy those boots?! From a blacksmith?"

"Look, don't tell anyone, ok? I'm leaving and you'll probably not care," Kirihara said.

"Well maybe I'll tell Yukimura."

"Don't."

Niou walked up to Kirihara who had gotten up on his horse. He eyed the boy suspiciously, "Where're you going?" He asked.

"Again, why do you care?" Kirihara replied. "Since when do you care for a _brat_?"

"I'm just asking… Where _are_ you going?" Niou held the horse reins. "Maybe I would go along…"

"St. Rudolph, desu!" Dan had blurted out. He noticed the look Kirihara had given him, "Oops…"

"You're going to St. Rudolph? I heard that every man who went in there, never came back the same again…" Niou murmured.

"So? I'm going as a princess…" Kirihara said. "They wouldn't know I'm a guy then!"

"I heard Rudolph's Mizuki could sniff out a guy a mile away…"

"He must have a good nose then!" Kirihara cried in a somewhat astound voice. "Then I should stay two miles away from him!"

Niou twitched, "I don't mean literally, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot…" Kirihara muttered.

"Look, I'm telling you that you shouldn't go."

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"Yeah, but bad things _will_ happen," Niou said. "Look, why don't you just wait until Yagyuu is back with me, and you won't have to marry me?"

Kirihara looked at Niou, "Wouldn't it be too late?"

"Once I get Yagyuu, I'll send you on your way to Rudolph or wherever you wanted to go, OK?"

"What if you _don't_ get Yagyuu?"

"I'll see that Yagyuu_ will_ be back then," Niou said.

Kirihara sighed and got off the horse, "Bring the horse back, Taichi… Get it ready at anytime, ok?"

Dan nodded and led the horse away.

"Look, I'm not trusting you that much, ok? I don't see why we have to wait for Yagyuu… and I also don't see why I have to wait for you! Why are you even helping me get out of here?" Kirihara jabbed a finger at Niou's chest.

"Because then you'll be happier to get outta here," Niou replied. "…Not that I care, I just wanted to see you off personally. You know, to see that you're _really_ outta my life."

"Fine, but I'll only wait three days! The third day will be at the night of my birthday, remember that," Kirihara marched off back to his room.

"Three days is plenty enough," Niou said to himself.

He walked around the garden, forgetting all about Hyoutei.

The man had reached the center of the said garden, and saw someone sitting by the bench. He stared at the figure, who could that be? Certainly not Kirihara! Well, seems too tall to be Marui… and the person seemed to have straight hair… so not Sengoku. Well, he can count Jackal out since he already said _hair_. Unless Jackal grew his hair out overnight… which is kinda freaky.

He stepped forward, silently, trying not to be seen. His eyes had widen, "Holy--… that's _Yagyuu_! Wow, how lucky I am to find him here of all places!!"

He smirked, Yagyuu's coming back…

TBC…

* * *

OMH, RANDOM JIBUN!! XD

How'd you like it? Comments?


	5. Yukimura's Idea

Just Another Fairy Tale

I was being lazy… XD Now we have 4 NiouKiri, and 3 Senkiri. It's catching up!

* * *

"YOU… STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Marui screamed.

"WAHHH! I'M SORRY!!" Jiroh cried for the last time.

Marui looked at the blond boy, "What do you want with me?" He asked. (Oh NOW he asks.)

"Are you a servant?"

Marui nodded, "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

Jiroh scooted closer to the red head, "DOESN'T THAT MEAN YOU CAN GET SOLD?!"

"…Oh," Marui finally realized. "Are you rich and/or nice?"

Jiroh nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, looking straight at Marui's eyes.

"I'M SOLD!" Marui cried. Finally! He gets a normal life!! He'll be with someone _normal_. It must be his lucky day! Of course, he was doing this for the luxury. WHY ELSE?

"SUGEE! SERIOUSLY?"

"I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Marui said. "…Well, almost."

Jiroh, of course, went in and gave Marui a hug, making the two topple over.

Of course, Marui was only doing this because he gets luxury.

"GAHH! YOU'RE BLUSHING! THAT'S SO CUTE!! MARUI-KUNNN!!"

* * *

"Yagyuu…" Niou said from behind.

The figure had jumped, turned around, and said, "N-Niou-kun? What are you doing here?"

Yes, this was indeed Yagyuu. "I live here, (well, that's sorta a lie, but who cares) I'm a knight as you wished."

"That's great, Niou-kun." Yagyuu said. "I'm glad you became a knight…"

"So… why don't I sneak you back here… so you can stay _away_ from Hyoutei forever?" Niou suggested. "Come on, let's like… run off to a random country!!"

"Eh… I can't really do that, Niou-kun…"

"Why not?" Niou asked. "I mean, you probably hated being with that Oshitari guy, right? He's probably not very reliable!"

"But Oshitari-kun is pretty reliable…" Yagyuu said thoughtfully.

Niou scowled. "Well… you should stay with me."

"But Niou-kun… Oshitari-kun would get sad if I leave…"

"Can't you just leave him, and stay with me?"

"Niou-kun…" Yagyuu said, sighing. "I'm sorry, but I _can't_ leave Oshitari-kun."

There was a silence.

Yagyuu got up, and dusted himself off. "Niou-kun, I bid you adieu for now." He walked on.

"You like him don't you?" Niou suddenly asked. "That's why you're not leaving."

Yagyuu stopped and turned around, "Niou-kun… you were a good friend… I liked you for that, but now Oshitari-kun is my new 'master,' I will not leave him for your own good, no matter what."

"I'll buy you then," Niou proclaimed.

"I doubt Oshitari-kun would let you… I'm going to leave now… I shall see you again, Niou-kun," With that said Yagyuu walked off.

"I'll make sure he'll sell you then…" Niou said dangerously.

* * *

Kirihara stalked along his room in a straight line, walking back and forth, back and forth. "Yes… only a few more days, a few more days and I'll be outta here!" He cried joyfully. "No more marriage! No more Princess! No more annoying maid/servant thing! And most of all! No more N—"

He stopped.

No more Niou? Would it be a good thing?

Kirihara shook his head, "What am I thinking?" He asked himself. "Of course I don't wanna be with Niou!! I must be outta my mind!!"

Yes, definitely no more Niou!

Kirihara's grin grew wider. "Yes, no more Niou!!"

There was a knock on the door, Kirihara opened the door to find Yukimura.

"Y-Yukimura-buchou, why are you here?" Kirihara asked in surprise.

Yukimura smiled, "I had some free time, so I wanted to talk to you," He said.

"Talk about what, Mura-buchou?"

"We can talk as we walk to the gardens, ok?"

Kirihara shrugged and walked along side of Yukimura.

"So, Akaya…" Yukimura said. "I heard that you were very unhappy with you engagement to Niou…"

"I'm not just unhappy, I just think it's not fair that I have to marry him! He's never done anything for me!! I doubt he thinks of me! All he thinks of is Yagyuu, Yagyuu, Yagyuu!" The Princess went on.

Yukimura stopped him for a moment and asked, "How do you think Niou's feeling about this marriage?"

The boy thought a while. "He's probably pissed that he can't be with Yagyuu…" He said quietly.

"Ah, yes… and do you know what I will do to make you two feel much more like friends?" Yukimura suddenly asked cheerfully.

"No… what? Take me to Seigaku and never come back while Niou gets to marry Yagyuu and I will never see them again?" Kirihara suggested happily.

"Nope! I'm going to make you two share a room!" Yukimura said a little _too_ happily.

Kirihara mentally twitched. "F-for a moment there, I thought you said Niou and I were sharing a room… hahahaha, what'd you really say?"

"Nope, that's what I said. You and Niou are sharing a room together!"

"Yukimura-buchou… do you happen to like the idea of Niou and me together?" Kirihara questioned slowly. "Or am I just dreaming again?"

Yukimura smiled his, "Worship me BISH" smile and said innocently, "Why would you think that, Akaya? Of course I wouldn't!"

Kirihara made a mental note to self to never piss off Yukimura.

* * *

It was after dinner and Kirihara was _not_ happy. Well, we can't say he's mad… we can say he's… not very happy. He was more like assassinating his meat rather than eating it.

The princess stomped to his room only to find everything cleared out. He almost screamed and called in someone to help him.

Poor boy, Marui was on duty that day.

"What do you want?" Marui asked annoyed.

"W-w-w-w-w—"

"Are you gonna start talking in complete sentences anytime soon?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!" Kirihara demanded. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!"

"Oh, your room. I forgot to tell you… Since Yukimura made you and Niou share a room… it's located on the other side of the castle. The direct opposite direction from you old room."

"… and why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Forgot to," Marui said.

Kirihara twitched, "Remind me to kill you later…" He muttered.

Marui ignored him and "escorted" him to his new room.

Kirihara was muttering angrily to himself once he got to his new room. When he got in, he never noticed there was only _one_ bed. He plopped down on a chair and made Marui tell him where his things were. He grumbled angrily when Marui told him he never unpacked Kirihara's things.

Once Marui left, Kirihara went for his bag and started to unpack. He put his clothes away in a corner of a wardrobe, he never noticed the other clothes (and a small rucksack) on the other side. He put the teddy down on his pillow (that he brought himself) and put down his own bed sheets and covers.

He sighed and walked into the bathroom… only to find….

"Holy--!!" Kirihara shouted. "I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WERE GIRLS HERE!!"

The figure in front of him had long silvery hair, it was wet. They probably just washed it. Kirihara noticed the person was wearing clean clothes, blue and black pants. Kirihara stared, the person stared back with their gold-brownish eyes.

Kirihara flushed, "I'M SORR—"

"Brat, close the door," The person said.

"You… you sound like… N-Niou?" Kirihara asked.

"Obviously, I am Niou… Why'd you think I was a girl?" Niou questioned drying his hair with a random towel he had. He smirked, "Awww, Akaya thinks Niou is pretty… how sweet… but I think I'm more of a handsome type, no?"

Kirihara pouted, "I DON'T THINK YOU'RE PRETTY AT ALL!!" He shouted, running out the bathroom.

"I was just joking," Niou muttered. "Of course you don't think I'm pretty…"

Kirihara childishly sat down on the bed with his arms crossed. "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU SLEEP ON THIS BED. YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!"

Niou walked in, "Nah… how about _I_ take the bed and _you_ stay on the floor, or better yet, _outside_ where all your animal friends will take you away and make you one of their own?"

Kirihara glared at Niou, the older boy smirked back. "I'M NOT GONNA SLEEP OUTSIDE, YOU DO THAT!!" He shouted.

"Why don't you go take a bath already, _princess_?"

"UGH! You're so hard to deal with!" Kirihara said, stomping to the bathroom after he got his things.

Niou sighed, "Why'd Yukimura make me share a room with him…" He grabbed his pillow and a few covers (Kirihara would probably not mind since he has so many sheets) and made himself a temporary bed.

A few moments later (MORE LIKE HALF AN HOUR) Kirihara came out and noticed the lack of Niou on the bed. "Niou… you're seriously sleeping on the floor?" Kirihara asked. "I was just kidding ya know."

"I don't mind, I don't bother sleeping next to a baby like you…" Niou replied.

Kirihara pouted, "FINE! BE THAT WAY!" He got in the big bed and pulled the covers.

The last thing he heard was Niou shifting on the ground. Must be cold…

* * *

It was midnight, no… it was probably a bit later, but Kirihara couldn't sleep. He had just woken up, and he desperately tried to sleep. He shifted around in the bed. Maybe he's just not used to this bed… but this bed felt softer than his other one…

He heard Niou move from his "bed."

Kirihara silently got up from the bed and peered over at Niou. The man looked serene when he was asleep. Kirihara got closer to Niou, staring at him now.

Suddenly, Niou's eyes opened and Kirihara jumped back. Niou got up quickly and asked, "What's wrong?"

_Did Niou just sound worried just then? Was he worried about me?_ Kirihara thought. "N-Nothing's wrong… I just couldn't sleep… that's all…" He mumbled softly. "I'm sorry…"

Niou let a breathe in relief, "That's good then…" He jumped and realized what he said, "Er… I mean… I didn't want a brat like you to you know, get in any accidents or Yukimura would kill me…. That's all."

"Ah… I see…" Kirihara said, getting back into the bed. "Um… I just wanted to ask if it was ok for you to sleep on the ground…"

"I'm ok… why?" Niou asked curiously.

"Uh… Uh… Just saying… You know, in case you get cold…" Kirihara fidgeted with his fingers. "You can get on the other side of the bed… you know… if you want to…"

Niou smirked, "You telling me you're lonely and needs something to hug in your sleep or something?" He joked.

Kirihara reddened a bit and said, "No… No… I'm just trying to be a good _roommate_."

Niou got his pillow and things already, "Ahh.. Ahh… I'll listen to you tonight, ok? But tomorrow, I'm not going to sleep there anymore." He had set his pillows and covers on the bed already and had a sword by the side of the bed.

"W-well… good night then…" Kirihara mumbled under the covers.

"Ah…" Niou replied absentmindedly as he pulled the covers and fell asleep. Yup… this bed is better than the floor.

* * *

Niou awoke that morning early at dawn. He opened his eyes to see KIRIHARA'S face right in front of his. HOW'D THAT HAPPEN? He didn't move from his spot, perhaps Kirihara moves in his sleep?

He got up quietly and with as least motion as he could so the younger boy wouldn't wake up. He stared at Kirihara for a while and gave him a pat on the curls before changing, taking his sword, and heading out.

* * *

Kirihara woke up later that day (like, AT NOON) and found that Niou had already cleaned the room and made his side of the bed. He yawned and got dressed.

Then he realized…

"Tomorrow is my birthday!!" Kirihara cried, dressing even faster. "Sengoku-san said he would get me a gift!!"

He rushed out the door in search for the Yamabuki boy.

Just then, he crashed into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…" He said, giving Akaya a hand.

"Ow…" Akaya looked up to see a brown haired boy with glasses looking back at him worriedly. "I'm alright."

"Ah, that's good. I heard you're the Princess?" The man bowed, "I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi… It's nice to meet you."

"Yagyuu…?" Kirihara asked. "…Do you know a Niou Masaharu then?"

Yagyuu nodded, "Yes, I do. I just heard that he's engaged to you? Congratulations, Kirihara-kun. He may look mean, but I'm sure you'll get to know him better."

"Ah…"

"I really should get going soon, Oshitari-kun would get worried…" Yagyuu said. "I'll see you again then."

"Ok… bye then…" He replied absentmindedly.

_So this is Yagyuu Hiroshi… he better looking then I imagined (of course, I just imagine him as an ugly old maid…). Niou's got a reason to like him I guess…._ Kirihara thought to himself as he continued strolling towards Sengoku's room.

Nah, Kirihara's not jealous at all…


	6. Leaving

Just Another Fairy Tale 

OMFH, I LIVE. I'm just lazy…

So far… 7 for NiouKiri, OMFH, 4 for SenKiri?! O.O I'm just surprised. Oh yeah… SenKiri guys, you only got one more chapter till I make it NiouKiri. HA, I'M SO EVIL… no seriously. XD I need the plot going. REMEMBER, ONE MORE CHAPTER. I underlined it just in case. OH YEAH, I'M PUTTING NIOUKIRI IN THIS!! (don't worry, I still have SenKiri!)

Warnings: Too much cursing. XD

0-0-0-0

Niou paced around his room. Now, what he use to get Yagyuu back? Hmmm…

He was too deep in thought to realize Kirihara stepped in, he only realized once the boy slammed the door shut. He stared at Kirihara for a couple of minutes.

Kirihara stared back. Finally he said, "Oh, you're back…" He set down a bag on his desk.

Niou nodded, "You're back… where'd you go?" He asked.

The princess boy looked at Niou, "Why do you care?" He replied, opening up the bag.

"No reason…"

Kirihara looked at Niou, "Now _really_?"

Niou grumbled about something Kirihara couldn't hear and grabbed his sword, heading for the door.

"O-oi!! You're leaving when I asked a question?" Kirihara asked, following the older man.

Niou gave Kirihara a look, "I don't have the time listening to your childish questions." He headed out the door with Kirihara shouting and pestering him.

0-0-0-0

"Haru… Haru!!" Kirihara cried.

Niou woke up and saw Kirihara staring straight at him. He immediately started to move back, but his body wouldn't move. _"I can't move?!"_ Niou thought to himself. _"Don't panic, Masaharu…._"

"Haru, I came to wake you up!" Kirihara announced a bit _too_ happily.

"Thanks, Akaya!" Niou replied. _"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY AM I SAYING THIS?!?!"_

Kirihara grinned, "No problem… after all… you _are_ my husband."

Niou suddenly moved forward, "Yup…" He said softly. _"WHAT ON EARTH AM I DOING?! I HATE THAT BRAT!! IT'S YAGYUU!! NOT THAT BRAT!"_

"Haru…" Kirihara said, also leaning in.

Closer… Closer…

"_What am I doing? Why this brat?"_ Niou thought to himself.

Closer…

0-0-0-0

Niou fell off the tree. Really. WOW, talk about Rikkai's fearsome knight…

"Ugh…" Niou rubbed his head. "What _was_ I dreaming about?!"

He looked around. Nope… no Kirihara in sight… Good. Niou let a sigh of relief as he plopped down on the grass, staring at the sky.

"Yo Haru."

Niou almost jumped, did his dream come true?! "W-what?"

"You seem… disturbed," a red head said, sitting down next to Niou.

Niou scowled and muttered, "Yeah… because you're popping in outta nowhere..."

"Right, and that's all?"

"Shut up, Marui…" Niou said. "I just had the worst dream ever…"

Marui yawned, "Why are you telling me?"

"You asked!"

"Bah, I don't wanna know anymore," Marui said, getting up. "Just came here to say… tomorrow's your marriage."

Niou groaned, "Don't remind me…" He muttered, also getting up. "Marui… can I not marry that brat?"

"Nope," Marui answered, dusting himself off.

"Damn…"

Marui grinned, "On the bright side, I'm getting what I deserve…"

"What? A frilly dress?"

The red head scowled, "No!! I'm getting sold off to that Akutagawa kid… he's rich!"

Niou raised a brow, "Your point exactly…?"

"I'm gonna live a life of luxury just liked I wished!!"

"So… lemme get this straight… you're being sold off to some RICH guy, who you have no idea why he likes you?"

Marui nodded, "Yup!" He answered cheerfully.

"Oh my god, you're an idiot!" Niou sighed, walking off. "I can't believe you're Rikkai's so called, 'tensai!' Ugh…"

"Uh… excuse me?! I _am_ a tensai!!" Marui protested, stomping after Niou.

"Yeah, yeah… tensai."

"YES! TENSAI INDEED!!!" Marui yelled at the pony tailed man.

Niou ignored him and strolled off. Hope he doesn't see Kirihara today… Oh wait… they share a room. GREAT. Just GREAT.

0-0-0-0

Kirihara hadn't seen Niou for an hour? Half an hour? Two hours? He couldn't tell, but he was pacing around the room. Only one more day until he can run off somewhere… or he stops the marriage…

The door had opened, Kirihara looked up to see Niou walk in giving Kirihara a look.

"Why are you staring?" Kirihara questioned, looking into Niou's eyes. They seem to shine a lot more during the night… Kirihara noted. Then he realized, _"Why the heck did I just think that!?"_

Niou replied coldly, "I'm not staring, you're staring."

Kirihara frowned, why does he even bother asking anything? This guy's just a bundle of trouble.

"Here," Niou said, handing Kirihara a small pouch. "Got you this while I was away, might as well get you a present since you're gonna be gone tomorrow."

"What do you mean? I thought you were getting Yagyuu back!"

"I'm gonna try tomorrow night…" Niou said, sighing. "But what's the point? He's probably still gonna go after Oshitari… "

Kirihara grabbed Niou's shirt and pulled him at eye level, "What the hell's wrong with you? You're so different from yesterday! God, why can't you just try! I don't _want_ to stay here any more."

"What's with your sudden change of attitude?" Niou asked, staring at Kirihara's eyes coolly.

"I decided I won't stay here. Yukimura-buchou would probably just make me marry someone else…" Kirihara grumbled.

"Wasn't this your first plan?"

Kirihara sighed, "This time, I'm just gonna run off and travel on my own… move from place to place."

"I don't care…" Niou replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna pack up."

"Pack up?!" Kirihara demanded. "You're following me?!"

"No," Niou answered. "_I'm_ gonna travel around as well… maybe I can become some kinda …fighter? Hero?"

"You're dreaming," Kirihara said.

"I'm probably gonna leave today…" Niou trailed off.

"Why?"

"Why what? You want me outta your life… Yagyuu doesn't need me, why would you care?" Niou asked, putting his stuff in a rucksack.

"Well maybe I want to leave and to get outta your life because no one probably cares what I think!"

"Well maybe I just want to run off!"

"W-well… WELL MAYBE I LIKED YOU AND I NEVER NOTICE BECAUSE YOU'RE SO MEAN!!" Kirihara yelled out loud.

Silence. _Awkward_ silence.

"Oh shit… I just said that, didn't I?" Kirihara muttered, slapping his forehead.

Niou looked surprised, "Nice one, brat…" He said.

"Great…now get outta my life," Kirihara said, crossing his arms.

Niou grabbed his bag, "If you say so… Akaya."

"You're not insulting me," Kirihara commented.

"Why would I if I'm leaving?" Niou asked, opening the door.

"You're not gonna say good bye either, huh?"

"Nope, not really."

Kirihara pouted, "FINE, LEAVE."

Niou smirked, "Ok then, don't cry if you miss me, Aka-chan."

"I don't cry!" Kirihara exclaimed.

Niou ignored the boy and slammed the door shut.

0-0-0-0

"He's leaving…"

"Ahh…. He is…"

"Hn."

"Genichirou… would you like to start plan Axx20?"

"Hn."

"What do you think, Renji?"

"Sure, Genichirou?"

"Why are all the lights off?"

"…Ok, we'll start Axx20, Renji and I will start…"

"Hn."

0-0-0-0

Gasp! Niou left!! I'm so evil. XD what happened to Jiroh and Sengoku?


End file.
